One Week
by amberluvron
Summary: A strange shapeshifter named Leah starts taking lessons from Beast Boy to improve her powers, but there is something about that is not quite right, and Raven needs to figure out what it is before Beast Boy makes the biggest mistake of his life.
1. Meet Leah

ONE WEEK-  
  
CHAPTER ONE: MEET LEAH  
  
"But I don't want to teach any girl shape shifter," Beast Boy cried with exasperation, "I have more important things to do."  
  
"You have to," Robin replied, "She's joining the Titans and still doesn't have full control of her powers."  
  
"B-b-b-u-t," Beast Boy stammered, "I don't WANT to."  
  
At that moment a light bulb broke plunging the two boys into total darkness, as soon as the light came back on, they noticed Raven standing in the doorway.  
  
"You are acting like a child," Raven said softly.  
  
"They want me to teach some dumb ass girl to use her powers," Beast Boy explained.  
  
"Her powers are the same as yours," Robin said, "And we want to avoid disaster."  
  
Beast Boy mumbled something rude under his breath, but before anyone could react, the doorbell rang.  
  
"That must be her now," Robin said happily, going to open the door, "Come on, don't you guys want to meet Leah."  
  
"I'll pass," Beast Boy said coldly.  
  
"Childish," Raven muttered again, following Robin to the door.  
  
When they swung open the door they weren't fully prepared for what they saw. A short girl stood on the steps, she had green hair braided down her back, and pair of large black sunglasses on, her clothes was torn and muddy, and she was clutching a large rock.  
  
"Hi," Robin said reaching out to shake her hand.  
  
Instead of talking, she stared at his hand, at least that's what it looked like, the large glasses made it so the Titans could not see there guests eyes. Pushing past Robin and Raven she walked straight into the living room, where Beast Boy was sitting.  
  
"Freak," Beast Boy muttered.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY," Leah yelled, her voice was cold and hard, she defiantly didn't have people skills.  
  
Immediately the small frail figure of Leah was replaced with a large green dragon.  
  
"Whoa," Beast Boy yelled shocked as the figure lumbered toward him.  
  
"Leah," Robin yelled, "Calm down, no one is going to hurt you."  
  
The dragon let out a puff of smoke through its nose, and immediately Leah's figure was standing in front of them. She quickly smoothed down her hair, and stalked out of the room, with everyone's eyes still following her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She's a nutcase," Beast Boy insisted.  
  
"No," Raven corrected him, "Right now her powers are based on emotion, just like me."  
  
"If you expect me to spend five minutes in a room with her then," Robin cut off Beast Boy's voice.  
  
"Star," Robin began, "Go check on Leah, make sure she's settled in."  
  
"Of course, "Star said in a sweet voice, flying towards the stairs.  
  
As she neared the door of the room in which Leah was staying, she could still here the boys arguing below her.  
  
"Leah, friend," Star said knocking on the door," Are you in here."  
  
"Go away," came a cold voice.  
  
"Please let me come in," Star said, "I wish to speak with you."  
  
The door swung open and Star walked in.  
  
Staring at Leah, she saw that instead of sunglasses, Leah had wrapped a cloth around her eyes.  
  
"How can you put that bandage on your eyes," Star said softly, "You can see, can't you."  
  
"Of course I can see," Leah shot back at her, "What right do you have to go poking into other people's business."  
  
"I'm sorry," Star replied.  
  
"You should be," Leah's cold voice sent a chill through Starfire, she had the sudden urge to go hug the small girl and show her she wasn't alone., but she held back, afraid of a surge of emotion. "You'll like Beast Boy," Starfire said, trying to strike up a conversation, "He is very funny."  
  
"I don't care," Leah said, "I'm not looking to make friends, I am looking to perfect my powers, not get all chummy with a green comedian."  
  
"I should be going now," Starfire said softly.  
  
Leah just nodded, and Starfire quickly ran into the hallway where the warmth engulfed her and the evil presence was gone. 


	2. The First Lesson

CHAPTER TWO: THE FIRST LESSON.  
  
"Well," Beast Boy said slowly, "Leah is it?"  
  
Leah just nodded.  
  
"In order to control you powers you need to focus on what you want to be and ignore any emotions, they kinda get in the way," he said, never letting the strange figure out of his sight.  
  
"I don't care," Leah said slowly.  
  
"Maybe we should postpone," Beast Boy began.  
  
"No," Leah cut off, "I tell you what to do, you do not tell me."  
  
"I don't know who you think you are," Beast Boy said slowly, "But I am in charge here."  
  
Leah shook her head feverishly, what was surprising was that the sunglasses stayed on her head.  
  
"You'll need to take off those sunglasses," Beast Boy never got to finish his though, before she grabbed his collar.  
  
"SHUTUP," she yelled, throwing him to the ground and stalking out of the room.  
  
Suddenly a beeping sound came off the side of the sunglasses she was wearing, and she began talking.  
  
"I can' talk now," she said quickly.  
  
As soon as she entered her room, she pulled out a large view screen and a shadowy figure appeared. The figure stood in the background, yet Leah recognized him and smiled.  
  
"Ok Leah," the figure began, "Begin phase two."  
  
Leah nodded swiftly and the screen went blank.  
  
"Beware green one," Leah said to herself, "Leah is coming to town."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm telling ya robin," Beast Boy said angrily, "She's weird."  
  
"I agree," Starfire said softly from the background.  
  
"I can understand that you guys may not want her here," robin said sternly, "But the accusations your making are insane." At that moment Leah entered the room, she was wearing much smaller black sunglasses, her green hair was falling around shoulders, and she was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a pretty sequined dark blue halter-top.  
  
"Hey," she said happily, her cold voice was gone and replaced with a warm one.  
  
"I don't know who you think your fooling," Beast Boy said in an angry voice.  
  
"What do you mean," she said in a small innocent voice.  
  
"This whole innocent act," Beast Boy shot back, "And what are you hiding behind those sunglasses."  
  
"I'll tell you all the truth, I think this will explain everything," Leah said sitting on the couch, "I was in a bad mood when I got here, and my eyes are extremely sensitive, that is why I always have to wear something over them."  
  
"See," Robin said, "That explains everything."  
  
"I'm not sure," Beast Boy muttered.  
  
"Come on you guys," Leah said lightly, "Give me a second chance."  
  
Star rushed forward to hug her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leah cringed as the alien girls arms closed around her, Oh, the sacrifices she was making for the master, now it was Showtime.  
  
"Hey BB," Leah said using the nickname lightly, "Maybe you and I could hang out sometime."  
  
"We already have lessons," Beast Boy explained.  
  
She gave a high flirty laugh, that sounded almost fake.  
  
"No," Leah said, "I mean outside of Titan Tower."  
  
"Like a date," Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Yea," Leah said happily.  
  
"I guess," Beast Boy answered.  
  
"Great," Leah said, "Tomorrow, by the docks, it's a date."  
  
Leah smiled to herself as she walked away, to bad the green one won't live to see the morning after. 


	3. Behind The Glassses

CHAPER THREE: BEHIND THE GLASSES  
  
Leah dressed that evening with care, this is where being a seductress came in handy. It was vital to her mission for the master. She pulled on a tube top belly shirt that said "VIXEN" on it, and a small leather mini skirt, with stiletto heals. She had watched Beast Boy throughout the day and could see he was warming up to her new fake personality. Smiling she walked down the stairs to see him on the couch.  
  
As soon as he saw her he jumped to his feet and stared at her, she stood still for just a second to watch his eyes survey her entire body, and she could see he was pointedly squeezing his legs together, and she knew exactly why.  
  
"You look hot," he said quickly.  
  
She gave a high laugh, but inside her mind all sorts of thing were running through her brain. After she disposed of this one the master would certainly give her a promotion. She adjusted her sunglasses and took his arm, smiling, but not for the same reason as him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I have to admit," Beast Boy said kindly, "you turned out alright."  
  
"Well," Leah began in a singsong voice, "I guess you just needed to get to know the real me."  
  
"Yea," Beast Boy said softly.  
  
He grabbed her arm and they stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"I really want to kiss you right now," Beast Boy said point blank.  
  
Leah gave her flirty laugh and leaned in to meet t his lips.  
  
"Yes," she though to herself, "Enjoy it while you can, because it won't last."  
  
As soon as the kiss was over and Beast Boy was still recovering from joy, Leah pulled off her sunglasses.  
  
"Beast Boy," she said softly, "Open your eyes."  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and then gasped.  
  
She didn't have eyes, they were simply pools of black, inside there was a small glow, and the glow grew stronger until he couldn't see.  
  
"HELP," Beast Boy shouted, as he closed his eyes for the last time. 


	4. Blackfire?

"Robin," Starfire said, worry clouding her voice, "It's late and BB still isn't back, I'm worried."  
  
"Don't be," Robin said, "He just is having fun, that's all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A half an hour later when all the Titans were in bed, Raven leaped out and ran towards Starfire's room.  
  
"Starfire," Raven said, nudging the sleeping alien, "Wake up."  
  
"Raven," Starfire asked, "What are you doing here."  
  
"You want to help me go after Beast Boy," She asked smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sad," Leah muttered to herself, placing her sunglasses back on her head, "He didn't even see it coming."  
  
She had to admit that the master's plan seemed a little strange at first, and now she understood, too bad, the young boy had so much to live for. Well, she had to get going, of course the Titans would be shocked when they discovered their dead comrade, Oh well, they all had to make sacrifices for the greater good.  
  
"Azarath, Mentriome, ZINTHOS," The voice came floating to her ears and the building hiding the two teens burst apart.  
  
"NO," Starfire shrieked upon discovering Beast Boy's fallen body.  
  
Raven shielded her eyes; she would not let Starfire or Leah see her cry. But soon sadness gave way to anger and Raven turned to face the villain.  
  
"Oh what's wrong Raven," Leah teased, "Discovered your love just a little too late."  
  
Leah took a menacing step toward her.  
  
"I'll KILL YOU," Raven shouted, all emotion letting loose, "HOW COULD YOU, HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU."  
  
"Poor naive girl," Leah muttered to her, "We all have to give things up for the greater good."  
  
"But I LOVED him," she shouted.  
  
Starfire stood shocked and Leah just smiled.  
  
"Well ladies," Leah said, "I must be on my way."  
  
Both girls stared at her.  
  
"Oh," Leah said in a pleased voice, "I have no need for this disguise anymore."  
  
She snapped her fingers and in a second Blackfire stood there in front of them.  
  
"Surprised," Blackfire shouted.  
  
"Sister," Starfire said taking a step toward her, "Why."  
  
"Ha," Blackfire scoffed, "The master does not need to explain such things." Immediately the blows and magical words flew, it was a battle and no one knew who would win.  
  
"Well," Blackfire said as she fell, "I guess you won, for now."  
  
Blackfire died laughing.  
  
"Come on," Raven shouted, "We need to get Beast Boy to a hospital."  
  
Raven picked her fallen lover off the ground and with a confused Starfire following they set off toward town. 


End file.
